


German House

by blue19



Category: Football - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Rules, Tv programs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue19/pseuds/blue19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tv program were 13 men live in a house, and some couples are gonna grow....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The tv program

Hi everyone, joachim löw started–welcome to “German House”, everyone in the scenary clap. I see many handsome men who probably would be great in our program, he concluded. I'm grateful to tell that this is our 15 season of german house!! Throughout the years we had created many couples, and now is the turn for those new ones to want to be in our program since many years ago, but didn't had luck....He laugh, then he took a box full of little pieces of papers and present it to everyone in the scenary.

Okay, now i'm gonna take 13 pieces of paper, the ones that i take are going to come up here to the front of the scenary. Everyone was nervous.... –then he started.... Mats!!, he shouted so all can listen. A dark hair man made his way up from joachim, and he stand next to him...

It seems like you are a nice guy, joachim laughed. –Yeah thanks, mats answer. Ok so please tell me how old are you? Errrm i'm 25. Well, thank you mats, now i'm going to pick up a different paper, joachim gold everyone.

Bastian, he said. A man who seem drunk and tired made his way to there...  
Oh you see drunk, what happen, joachim asked him. Actually i came here driving for long hours, just to see if i had the luck to get inside of the program and finally i did it so i'm happy!!–bastian told. Ok i had a question for you, joachim said, how do you like men? Uhm, well phisically i don't care if they are that handsome, i just care that they make a good job in the bed!–bastian say. Wow, i think that's a good answer, mats intervend. Joachim continue taking papers out. 

He started shouting other names:  
Marco  
Erik  
Andre  
Phillip  
Mario  
Lukas  
Manuel  
Thomas  
Mesut  
Per  
And last but not least, Toni.


	2. Rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joachim tells them the rules they had to follow....

Joachim began to present the guys, everyone was excited. All of them talk about their lives and why they wanted to be there. After a long time, they finished and made their way out of the scenary.   
Some guys were nervous because they were gonna be on tv, others were happy and others just don't care....

First of all i think you already know the rules right?–yeah, all agree. Well just in case i'll tell them again:

1 I'm gonna choose who is staying with who, you can't disagree, of you do you are out of the program.  
2 You can't pass the limits, you know what i mean with that...  
3 Cameras will be recording almost everything that you do, if you want to have A moment alone, just tell us and we stop recording. So did all of you agree? Yeah!, everyone shouted. I have a question, a little blond man raised his hand–can we use condons?, hahaha, what you're a baby, bastian said–What's your name by the way... I'm mario, the younger replied. Well i can see that you are meeting each other, but now i had to make the groups, joachim say. Theres going to be 2 groups of 4 people and 1 group of 5 people.

First group:

Mats, erik, phillip and per.

Second group:

Lukas, bastian, thomas and manuel.

Third group:

Mario, marco, andre, mesut and toni, you are the group of 5.

All of them went to their rooms and started unpacking their stuff. Almost everyone was a little bit freak out by the cameras, but as days pass, they will probably get used to that....


End file.
